This conference is being convened to bring together an international group of investigators in the field of atopic dermatitis. The objectives of the Symposium are to: 1) Provide a forum for presenting and discussing important research on atopic dermatitis (AD); 2) Assemble a cadre of recognized international experts from the fields of dermatology, allergy, molecular genetics, epidemiology and immunobiology to develop a comprehensive overview of the condition at the molecular, cellular, tissue, and population levels; 3) Encourage agreement on definitions and criteria for future genetic, epidemiologic and clinical investigations; 4) Identify a list of key research topics that deserve priority consideration by NIH Institutes, investigators. and public/ private sector funders; 5) Examine the impact of atopic disease on the prevalence, incidence, and costs of occupational dermatoses, specifically allergic contact dermatitis/hand eczema; 6) Improve the public awareness regarding the scope and prevalence of AD and the range of therapeutic options that are currently available to treat the condition in all of its clinical manifestations. Provide particular emphasis on the special problems faced by non-Caucasian populations with eczema/atopic dermatitis.